Morning Jog - Gouenji x Reader
by C.C. Lyn
Summary: On a certain morning when you were out for a morning jog on Liocott Island, you meet a boy in an orange hoodie. Meant to be a One-Shot but I might add one or two extra chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If you don't like it, then don't read it. WARNING: CHAPTER 5 MAY BE REVISED/REWRITTEN SOMEDAY
1. Chapter 1

You were cheering for Inazuma Japan on a trip to Liocott Island. On a certain morning when Inazuma Japan was not playing on the field, you decided to wake up early in the morning to take a jog around to explore. You put on a loose, short-sleeved (f/c) shirt and knee length shorts in a slightly darker shade. Then you quickly combed and tied your (h/c) hair into a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way. Before heading out, you grabbed a map and left a note on the table next to your parents' bed saying that you went out for a jog.

"Umm, let's see… if I go this way then I will see a park, but that road doesn't look so similar to the one on this map…" you muttered to yourself as you ran along. You wanted to find the famed state park of Liocott Island, but it wasn't so easy. As you cussed in your head at the badly drawn map, you saw a boy with an orange hoodie even though it wasn't fit for the temperature jogging ahead of you. The hood was far over his so that you couldn't see his face. "Should I ask him?" you mentally asked yourself. There wasn't anyone else here because it was only six a.m., and a hood pulled over meant to cover the face could mean that this guy had a high chance of being dangerous. There was no telling if he would rape you or kidnap you if you went up to him.

But judging from his height, he was probably a middle-schooler. If he was dangerous, your legs were only a few inches shorter than his and could probably outrun him with you being the unyielding champion of your school's annual 100 meter dash for three years in a row and breaking the past number one time record. So making sure to be prepared to run, you hesitantly approached the mysterious boy in orange.

Gouenji's POV  


Is that girl a stalker who discovered my identity? Seriously, If she asks for a signature, I'm gonna whack her with whatever she tries to make me sign so that she goes unconscious and won't spread gossip or my cover will be blown. I've had enough of fangirls already and traumatized by them for life. What more do they want? Can't I have some peace, even if it is only one hour?

I quickly prayed to god that all will be fine. Then I frowned a little, still doubting my luck, and prayed again to Aphrodi for good measure. Just in case he could use some of his god powers to help me instead of using it all for playing soccer and making his hair so smooth and shiny. The thing he uses for his hair must be conditioner of the gods, free with purchase of the aqua of the gods. Well, just in case you heard this last part and decide not to help me because of it Aphrodi, I'll just say that your hair looks gorgeous as always, even on the field.

But I really do need some of that conditioner of the gods too. Using one bottle of 24 hour gravity defying hair gel everyday is starting to take its toll.

Back to neutral

"Umm…" you stammered, "Do you know the way to Liocott State Park?"

The boy who had looked so tense suddenly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief for some random reason. "Yeah," he said. Then he asked, "Are you jogging?"

"Yeah," you answered, "You?"

"Same here. Want to go to Liocott State Park together?" Gouenji had no idea why he asked the girl in front of him that. Usually, he despises girls other than the managers because of previous said tramatization, but this girl didn't make him grimace or even think about it doing it at all.

Your eyes accidently glanced at your watch when you held the map up, and you saw that it read 7:15. "Ack! I better get back to the hotel or my parents are going to worry. I forgot my cell phone today. I'm sorry but I'd better go. It was nice meeting you," you said, preparing to run back to the hotel.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow morning at six then?" the mysterious boy asked before you ran off.

You were about to say yes until you remembered that Inazuma Japan had a match tomorrow. "Nope sorry, can't. I'm going to watch Inazuma Japan's game tomorrow." The boy seemed a little depressed, so you added, "How about the morning after tomorrow?

"Sure," he said, much to your relief. Then with a wave, you ran off. "So she's a fan of us too…" Gouenji thought to himself as a small smile crept up his face, even though he had just met and talked to another fangirl and even asked her out. But he had no idea why he felt so happy instead.


	2. (Extended) Chapter 2

"Minna, do your best!" Endou shouted as the whistle indicating the start of the match was blown. The kickoff was started by the other team and quickly intercepted after two passes by Kidou. "Gouenji!" the brunette boy with dreadlocks shouted as he kicked it in the striker's direction.

Gouenji's POV

Will she really be there tommorow? Oh my god (okay, fine. Thanks for yesterday, Aphrodi), she must be in the stadium watching me right now. Oh yeah right. She doesn't know who I am. I kind of wish she did, but would she start treating me like those fangirls do if she did? She's different from their fake, bubbly personality, sure, but hey, you never know. I mean like, it's fake so everyone can act that personality. She might become like that too if she knew...

"Gouenji!"

I suddenly heard Kidou shout my name, interupting my thoughts, and I turned my head in his direction. He was passing a ball to me.

Crap. I was a second too late. The ball tipped off my toe instead of going straight and in control like my usual play. I stumbled a little because my rhythm was off and the defender of the opposite team stole the soccer ball from me before I could get it back into my possesion.

"Gouenji, what was that? Your reaction was too slow. We had a chance to score in the first two minutes of the game!"

Endou saw some of the other teamates complain and shouted, "Don't mind! Don't mind!" from back the back of the field. I don't blame them for being annoyed at my sloppy interception because I was too. But my mind was still clouded by my previous thoughts so it didn't really bother me that much even though I knew that it should make me want to play better to pay my teamates back for that bad move.

"Focus, Gouenji," I muttered to myself sternly and hit myself on the head, "It's almost the finals. We have to win."

Finally after a moments hesitation, everybody but Kiyama just gave me a weird glance and turned their attention back to the game. Right now, the opposing team was launching a counterattack thanks to the crack I created. As me and Kiyama, the other striker, started to run to the midfields to help out or make passing easier, the said redhead moved next to me as we continued running.

"Ne, is something the matter?" he asked me. I sighed. Nothing could fool the stellar striker **(pun intended. hehe).** "It's just this girl..."

The other striker gave me a smirk. "So? I'm in a relationship with Ulvida-chan and that doesn't stop me from playing properly."

"Are you here to help me or mock me?" I retorted.

Kiyama chuckled. "Okay, fine. Do you like one of the managers? By the way, if it's Haruna-chan, you know that you have no chance and will be killed by her boyfriend and older brother, right?"

I shuddered a little at the thought of an angry Sakuma and an even angrier Kidou chasing me down with their penguins. Not a nice thought. Haruna was a cute and pretty nice, but not worth being ambushed by penguins and soccer ball for, especially when they are being kicked by Teikoku's most powerful striker and genius playmaker.

Thankfully I didn't have to worry about that happening to me because I didn't have those feelings for her. I mean, I get why Kidou and Sakuma would chase you down to the end of the world. I sure wouldn't like it if someone started crushing on Yuuka-chan. I'd probably murder that someone when she isn't watching. Anyway, back to the conversation.

"No," I reply. The other boy raised his eyebrows. "Then whose the lucky girl?" he asked.

"No, it's not like that! She's just a fan..."

Suddenly, Kiyama's face turned to an expression of horror. "Is a crazy fan stalking you?"

I laughed a little at his expression since we both know how creepy and tramautizing fangirls are. "No. She's just-"

"Is someone blackmailing you?" Kiyama asked, cutting me off before I could explain.

"No. She-"

"Took a picture of you having s** with Fubuki?"

"No! I'm not gay! You and I both know not to believe what yaoi fans say." **(P.S. I do not hate yaoi or anything like that. My OPT is GenSaku, after all. I just hate GouFubu and support Kiyama x Ulvida. Please don't be offended)**

"Then what?!"

"She-"

"No wait! I got it! She stole your underwear you're out of clean ones? Sure, I can lend you one of mine. But you know that if she sells that, there will immediately be a market for it and all the fangirls will try to steal ours too, right?"

"No! How do you even come up with so many of these ideas? And don't talk so loudly. If the fans hear it, they will definitely follow these suggestions."

The stellar striker's **(I still love this pun) **eyes bulged out and he quickly zipped his mouth shut. Finally.

"Are you going to hear me out or not?" The other boy nodded, still too scared to speak while probably imagining someone biding for his underwear starting at $1000. Serves him right for putting this terrifying thought in my head. I'm probably going to have to buy a super secure safe for my boxers first thing after this game.

"So anyway, I met this girl yesterday morning-"

"And you-"

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Okay! Okay! Continue."

"And, well, long story short since you don't have much patience, we agreed to meet at this place and I'm not sure she will be there."

"Are you insane? You agreed to meet with a fan? And you're worried about her not being there when you should have scored a goal?"

"Can we move on past that?" I asked, getting really annoyed at the former Genesis captain.

"Okay. I'll stop mentioning it. But why are you doubting? I mean like, you're what? Ace striker of Inazuma Japan, a soccer star, and international hearttrob. And she's what? A fangirl who wants your signature and loves you to death like ten thousand other girls in the stadium. Why would she turn down a date with you?"

I blushed a little. "It's not a date!" I sputtered.

"Whatever you say." His smirk was back.

Suddenly a soccer ball whizzed by our feet. "Oi! Gouenji! Kiyama! Pay attention!" Kazemaru shouted at us, interupting our conversation. Oh yeah right, we were playing a very important match right now. I went after the ball, but the other team's striker beat me to it. He passed it to his teammate on the other side where it was open (me, Kiyama, and Kazemaru were on Endou's left while the other defenders were guarding the other players, leaving the right completely vulnerable).

"Don't worry, I'll stop it!" shouted Endou as he prepared to use God Hand. But the hissatsu shoot was too strong and broke through the gigantic hand. As it was about to go into the goal, Kazemaru jumped at it and bumped the ball out with his head just in time. Everybody on Inazuma Japan let out a sigh of relief, but then one of the midfielders charged through our defense and kicked the ball back into the net before Endou or Kazemaru could react. The crowd rooting for the other team errupted into cheers just as the half time whistle was blown.


	3. (Extended) Chapter 3

Still in Gouenji's POV

"What was up with that?" Kidou asked me as I drank from the water bottle that Aki handed me. Since me and Kiyama didn't really play that much in the first half, we didn't even need a towel while the rest of the members especially the midfielders could barely catch their breath since they had to cover for us.

"Gomen," me and the other striker said in unison. Then he added, "Something was distracting us."

"Something important enough to chat about on the field when we are almost at the finals?" Kidou asked us with eyebrows raised, his voice growing louder and angrier.

"Gomen," we apologized again. Then Kudou-kantoku told us sternly to pay attention in the other half of the game so that we can win back the point we lost. I'm pretty sure Kiyama could also tell by the tone of his voice that if we don't pay more attention, he would subsitute us off.

After another swig of water, I searched in the stadium for that pair of stunning (e/c) eyes. Nope, not there, that isn't it either, nope- wait, there she is! I felt my heartbeat rise. Even that frown she has makes her look cute- wait, I do not have a crush on her.

But speaking of frowning, it seems like most of the audience cheering for Inazuma Japan had a similar expression on their face as they whispered among themselves. Some snippets drifted to me and I heard the repitition of the words "Inazuma Japan", "Gouenji Shuuya", "lousy", and "what's wrong?".

Were they talking about my performance? Speaking of which, has been pretty, no make that very, lousy today. "Pay attention," I said to myself just as we were about to enter the field at the start of the second half. Unfortunately, Kiyama heard me and gave me a suggestive grin. I rolled my eyes at him, but he came over to me anyway.

"Think about playing _for_ that someone special instead of worry about her," he advised me quietly right before the whistle was blown.


	4. (Extended) Chapter 4

**Gomensai minna for not updating for so long. I was busy with Life as Teikoku's Manager and I kinda had writer's block for this. But finally I'm back!**

_Reader's POV_

During the second half, it was as if Gouenji Shuuya became a different person. Earlier, he was dazed and distracted, which was very unlike him, but now, it was as if his flame was lit again and his soul was awakened. In fact, he almost seemed more alive than during his previous games.

When the other team was about to shoot again, Gouenji ran to the back where the defenders were and stole the ball with a slide so quick I almost missed it. Then he charged back to the front with the ball in his possession, leaving a confused Kidou trailing behind since he was messing up the whole game strategy. Quickly, he shot and tied out the score. The crowd went wild, and I screamed exitedly. The Gouenji Shuuya we all knew was back.

Then as if he heard me, he turned his head to face me and smiled at me. I felt my heart caught in my throat. Was this feeling... love? Well if it was, I told myself, then I should forget about it. He's a soccer star while I'm just a fan who he accidently smiled at. In fact, he must have just been happy for getting a goal and accidently met my eyes. Yeah, that's right. You don't have chance. The more I thought about it, the more I became convinced that it was only my imagination.

Even though Inazuma Japan was winning again, why was I feeling a little depressed? Was it because I thought I had no chance with Gouenji? Did he really capture my heart so easily?

_Gouenji's POV_

Turns out Kiyama's advice actually works. Remind me to never ignore his words ever again. Well, unless they were creepy fangirl nightmares which who knows how he can think up so many. He may be annoying to the most, but he was a great friend. Was that how he became so strong? Did he think of Ulvida everytime he played?

I felt slightly sorry for Kidou. Earlier, I was dragging the team behind, and now I was like an out of control charging bull. And poor Kidou was trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I must really be screwing up the play strategy, but at least we were winning again.

By now, we were two points in the lead. Kiyama caught my eye after I scored another goal and winked at me. I rolled my eyes, but smiled in thanks. Then as if I could hear that girl scream, I turned around to see her eyes lit up. She looked a lot cuter like this than when she was frowning. Wait, I did not just think that she was cute, did I? But those hopeful eyes really gave my spirits a boost, so I smiled back at her. This must be Kiyama's victory secret.

After the game, Kiyama walked up to me with that annoying, knowing grin. "Told ya," he said.

I had to give him credit even though I wanted to punch his face, "Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied then walked back to Endou and the rest of the team who were celebrating and exchanging high-fives. I followed behind, but I wasn't really in the mood to celebrate. My mind was clouded by my morning plans tomorrow. There was no denying it. I was in love. "Tomorrow," I tell myself, "Tomorrow, I will tell her how I feel."

**I'm really sorry that this chapter was even shorter than before. It's just kind of hard to get back in the groove after working on Life As Teikoku's Manager for so long. Next chapter will probably be the last chapter. It will be longer, I promise. At least 1000 words.**


	5. (Extended) Chapter 5

_Next day; Neutral POV_

You zipped up a (f/c) hoodie and combed your hair quickly. Then before going out the door, something tugged at the back of your mind, and you snapped on a pretty scrunchie. You didn't know why you felt the need to look good for a guy you didn't even know how he looked or what his name was, but a gut feeling was always best followed instead of left alone.

Passing by the same shops that were just setting up for the day two days ago, you ran to the place the two of you had last left off. Coming closer, you could see the sillhouette of of a boy with a toned body waiting. Wait, when did you notice his body? You barely knew him, why did you even care? His hands were in his pockets, and he was standing on the side of the road as not to block the way of passerbyers, not that there were many in the first place.

"Ohayo," he greeted you as you approached him. "Ohayo," you greeted back, huffing lightly from coming here so quick. "Shall we go then?" he asked. You smiled and nodded, and he started running down a road with you trailing behind. Even though his hoodie covered his face, you could have sworn the boy smiled back.

About five minutes or so, the two of you arrived in front of a beautiful forest located in a hidden part of the island. "Woah..." you breathed, "I can't believe that something like this would exist on this island..." "Should we go in and explore?" he asked mischieviously. "Well..." you said, your voice trailing off, unsure because of the yellow tape that obviously meant keep out and the sign that said close until 8 a.m.. "Well, no one's going to find us anyway, right? I mean, it's 6:30 right now. Who would be here?" he reasoned. You put your hands up in defeat. "Let's just take a quick peek around and not disturb anything," you said. "Sure, of course," he said only half paying attention, then the two of you ducked under the yellow tape.

As you strolled along admiring the scenery, identifying the different plants. You didn't notice the boy next to you often sneeking quick nervous glances at you.

_Gouenji's POV_

I unconciously snuck another glance at her, then quickly caught myself and looked away. Deep breathes, Gouenji. You can do it. It was now or never.

"Um, don't be alarmed and I know this is totally out of the blue, but-" I was cut off by siren wails and strobe lights shining randomly through the trees. Shit, they found us!

"Quick! Hide!" I whispered urgently at the wide eyed girl next to me. After quickly scanning around, I ducked behind the nearest hiding place possible, which just so happened to be a few rocks. She didn't move, probably frozen in shock, so I had to go back and drag her in just in time before a few men in ranger uniforms walked out of the trees.

"We know that you are here. If you come foward and fess up to your crimes now, we will not use force. I repeat, come foward now, or we will have to resort to using force!" barked one of the rangers' voice through a megaphone.

"Are we in trouble?" the shivering girl next to me asked quietly.

"We'll be okay, just stay hidden until this all blows away," I whispered back. She only nodded and hugged her knees to her chest. I hugged a protective arm around her, hoping to give even as little reassurance as I could. But this was all my fault. If I hadn't dragged her here then all of this wouldn't have happened, and I could have told her the truth exactly the way I planned.

_Neutral POV_

You was scared and nervous all at the same time. Scared that you two were going to become criminals and nervous because, well, his body was so close to yours. Add the arm wrapped around you and you just may as well look like you're going to faint any second. Which, considering the circumstances, could happen.

You shut your eyes and droned out all the sirens, huddling closer to the boy. After a few minutes or so, you discovered that the sounds had stopped and the forest was still once again. Opening your eyes slowly, then looking up, you came face to face with a shocking sight.

Platinum hair spikes. Onyx eyes. That perfect tanned skin. Those sculpted bones and muscles.

Your celeb crush, Gouenji Shuuya.

"Ahh!" you scream, jumping backward, then quickly stuffing a hand in your mouth. Not worth getting in trouble with the rangers over.

"What ? What is it?" the ace striker, yes _the _ace striker of Inazuma Japan, which you still cannot believe was the hooded boy all along, exclaimed. Then suddenly, his eyes widened, and he reached up to pull his hood down but instead came in contact with his trademark spiky hair. "Well," he finally said, "That was...um...a bit surprising to the least."

"Why didn't you tell me you were Gouenji all along?" you asked, suddenly self conscious. Thinking back, at all the times he saw you in your sweaty clothes (which wasn't actually a lot but still), the attitude you used when you talked to him (technically not considered rude but not exactly the most polite either), and how you made yourself sound like an idiot in front of him when you asked him for directions.

"Cuz I wanted you to like me for who I am, not as a celebrity," he said as his black lacquered eyes stared honestly into your (e/c) ones. Then taking a big breath, he popped the question. "Will you go out on a jog with me again?"

All this information, and your brain could hardly keep up. Yet it was exhilarating, like awaiting to unwrap a new present every second. "Yes, I'd love to," you blurted.

"Then let's go back. I'll win the finals for you tomorrow, just you watch," he said as he took your hand. And just like that, the two of you walked back together to the road you first met.

**Agh! I just want to bawl my eyes out at how horribly the reveal was written. And after rereading the whole thing, I suddenly realized that Gouenji doesn't even know your name! I'm too lazy to edit it in though, and I don't know where either... I suck at writing reader x charas now. I know I promised some people that a Kazemaru x reader would be next, but that may be not until a long time, most likely when I finish with Life As Teikoku's Manager and write at least some parts of All's Unfair In Love And War (gomenasai, minna!). But this is the final chapter to Morning Jog, and I hope you enjoyed your story with Gouenji :D**


End file.
